Hidden from love
by flora swan
Summary: (I adopted this from ABookWormsName) The Cullen's have been hiding Bella from her true mate, Demetri. But how can you hide her form the worlds best tracker? Will the secret be uncovered? Edward is not with Bella. AND NEVER WILL BE!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurted me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back

His dark eyes opened slowly at the clock tolled again

He looked down at me with a quiet surprise

"Amazing" he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused "Carlisle was right"

"Edward" I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound "you've got to get back into the shadows, you have to move!"

He seemed bemused. His hand brushed softly against my cheek. He didn't appear to notice that I was trying to force him back. I could have been pushing against the alley walls for all the progress I was making. The clock talled, but he didn't react

It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came of his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had been no sound in the first place

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing - they're very good" he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair. His voice was like honey and velvet "death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath bad no power yet upon thy beauty" he murmured, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb. The clock boomed out it's final chime "you smell just exactly the same as always" he went on "so maybe this is help. I don't care. I'll take it"

"I'm not dead" I interrupted "and neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion

"What was that?" He asked politely

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi -"

Conprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me

I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom

"Greeting, gentlemen" Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface "I don't think I'll be requiring your service today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters"

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" A smooth voice whispered menacingly

I move from behind him to stand beside him. I made eye contact with one of them and I felt a pull towards him. I didn't realise that I moved till I was standing in front of him. He lifted his hand up and touched my cheek. I broke eye contact when I heard growling so I turned to see Edward about to pounce at the one I felt the pull to. He must of realise as well cause the next thing I know I was behind him as he stood in front of me in a protectived stance

"Felix, protect my mate" he hissed out, and attacked Edward

I started to run over to stop them only to get grabbed by the other vampire "LET ME GO! EDWARD DON'T" I shouted with tears in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall

"Enough" a voice said from the shadows "what's going on here" as she stepped out to see me being held and Edward and other vampire fighting

They stopped fighting when they saw who it was. Instantly the vampire who was fighting with Edward wa s standing next to me with love in his eyes

"I'm Demetri" he introduced himself with a smile on his face

"Bella" I walked over to Edward "are you're alright" I asked him in a concern voice as I touched his cheek which caused Demetri ton growl at this next thing I know I was pulled into a chest so I looked up to see it was Demetri with dark eyes

"Mine" he smashed his lips with mine then pulled away "you're mine"

"Yes, yours" I agreed with him

A man that wore a long robe it was pitch black and brushed against the floor and I thought for a moment his long black hair was the hood of the cloak "what's taken so long" he commanded in annoyed voice "Demetri, why are you holding a human" he asks as he saw Demetri holding me

Demetri walks over to him with me so he gave him his hand and he takes it

Five minute later

He let's go of Demetri's hand "you're free to leave, Edward" he said to Edward but he opens his mouth to protest "Demetri, escort your mate to your room" with that I started crying knowing I'm not going to leave with Edward

Demetri picks me up bridal style "yes, master Aro" he rushes me to a bedroom and opens the door for me "this is going to be your room" he informs me as he puts me down

I walk over and sat down on the bed "leave me alone" I begged him in a sad voice as I saw him take a step towards me

He turns and leaves the bedroom. I heard the lock go means that I'm locked inside this room till whenever they let me out of here

I layed down and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Edward sitting beside me with a smile on his face so I hugged him tightly "what are you doing here?" I asked him once I pulled away then checked the door to find it was locked "let's take this somewhere else" I whispered as I walked over and opened the window to escape from there

Edward walked over and picked me up bridal style

The door handle started to turn

He looked down at me pleading with me to go with him only for me to shake my head and placed my mouth to his ear "I will meet you tomorrow" I murmured in his ear while I pulled away from him and pushed him out of the window "I love you" I mouthed to him then quickly jumped back into bed and closed my eyes tightly

The door opened and closed

I opened my eyes to find Demetri standing beside me with angry look on his face so I sat up on the bed "what's the matter?" I questioned him trying to smile at him, hoping he didn't realise that Edward was here with me

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bed and out of the room then dragged me down the hall "you're didn't think that I wouldn't smell him" he growled out as he eyes darker while his hand tightened around my wrist

I went to pull my wrist away

He snarled at me when I tried to pull away "you will stay where I will keep my eyes on you" he commanded as he pulled me into a room

I spotted a double bed in the middle of the room so I walked over and sat down on the bed then I looked over to him with narrow eyes "why did you're bring me here?" I commanded in an angry voice as I folded my arms over my chest "and when can I go home?" I asked him in annoyed voice, now that I was a prinsoner here

He blurred over and pinned me down on the bed with black eyes and he started nuzzling my neck then he started purring

I started to freak out which made me to start struggling but it was no use because of he's a vampire "get off me" I shouted at him as I pushed him away a little bit then I moved from underneath him "you do you realise keeping me here is hurting me" I informed him as I looked into his eyes to see he had a sad look on his face

He looked away not before I saw that he had a pain look on his face "you don't want me" he murmured in a sad voice as he got off me and stood beside the door "come on" he commanded as he opened the door and walked out of the room

I hesitated at first thinking it was a trick or something then I walked out of the room to find Demetri was waiting for me so he grabbed my hand and guided me down the hallway "where are you taking me?" I questioned in a confuse voice but got no reply so I went to pull my hand away, only for him to tighten his hold

He stopped a double door

I recognised it straight away as the throne room where I met the kings so I walked in when Demetri opened the doors for me only to see Aro and Marcus in here so I followed Demetri in the middle of the room

Aro looked in our direction with a big smile on his face "Demetri, what can I do for you?" He asked in a calm voice

Demetri quickly looked at me then back to Aro "lei vuole andare a casa" he said in a different language what I think is Italian "voglio andare con lei" he looked at me to see a confuse look on my face "I am asking Aro if you can go home" he informed me in a calm voice "voglio che lei sia felice" he looks at Aro as he grabbed my hand

Aro looked at Marcus who nodded his head then looks at Demetri "se ti lascio andare con lei, tornera con lei" he questioned in a worried voice thinking he wasn't going to come back here "puoi andare ma tornare qui tra due anni" he ordered when he saw Demetri nod his head "you're aloud to go home for two years" he said as he looked at me "with Demetri though" he asked afterwards

I quickly ran up to him and hugged him "thank you" I whispered in his ear in a excited voice then I hugged Marcus "let's go" I said as I grabbed Demetri's hand and let him guide me to a black a car so I get in soon I spotted the airport

He opens my door for me and helps me out of the car

We're walked into the airport and went straight on a private plane saying the Volturi soon I looked out of the window to see that the plane was in the sky

I tried to stay awoke but my eyes closed and I fell asleep


End file.
